Angie Bolen
Biography Angie is a smart, brassy liberal New Yorker who will do what she has to to protect her family. She and her family—husband Nick Bolen and son Danny Bolen—are the center of the sixth seasons mystery. Early Life Angela De Luca lived in New York City with her mother, Rose de Luca. At age eighteen, Angela dropped out of college, where she was enrolled as an engineering major, and joined a band of eco-terrorists, led by Patrick Logan, with whom she became romantically involved. Patrick asked her to build a bomb that would be used for the environmental cause they both supported. On November 10, 1991, the eco-terrorist group bombed a building that was supposedly empty; however, they unintentionally killed a man named Shawn. Angela sustained a large scar on her back as a result of the explosion. Consumed with guilt over having killed an innocent man and pregnant with Patrick's child, Angela agreed to run away with a FBI agent, Dominic. He began raising Patrick's son as his own and moved several times with his wife Angie and their son Tyler, living under various aliases, in an attempt to evade both Patrick and other FBI agents. Season 6 In the sixth season premiere, the fugitive couple, now under the aliases of Angie and Nick Bolen, buys a house on Wisteria Lane in Fairview, Eagle State, with their nineteen-year-old son, Danny. While Angie hesitantly befriends the other women on the street, Danny takes a liking to Julie Mayer, a neighbor who eventually rejects his attempts to form a romantic relationship. When Julie falls into a coma after being strangled, Danny is arrested for the attack, thus creating tension between Angie and Julie's mother, Susan Mayer. When Danny is released from prison Susan comes across yelling at Angie. Angie asks Susan to stay calm so that the two could have a queit talk. Susan then yells at the top of her voice informing everyone that Danny attacked Julie. The next day, Angie and Nick are talking about how the neighbours hate them. Nick suggets that it is time to leave but Angie says that they can't change their name and leave every time something happens. Danny's friend arrives and asks Danny can he help him fix his car. Danny accepts but while he is under the car Susan questions him about Julie and lets the car down so that he can't escape. She asks him did he know that Julie might be pregnant and that's why he attacked her, however, Danny didn't know what Susan was talking about. Angie then runs outside with a baseball bat. She tells Susan to stay away from her family or she will kill her. Later, Angie tells Danny that the neighbours hate them because of Susan Delfino and should one of them attack him, their gun is hid in one of Angie's drawers. Angie tells Danny she is sorry for what she did which is why they have to keep running. Dannyt tells her she doesn't need to apologize for that because he is glad she's not like most mothers. The next morning, Angie awakens to see garbage all over her lawn and paint on their walls. She goes outside to pick it up when Susan arrives and starts picking it up too after learning that Danny definately didn't attack Julie. Danny tells his parents he is thinking about dropping out of school because nobody will talk to him as he is still believed to be the one who attacked Julie. Angie reminds Nick that when Danny is unhappy he says things he should not say. Angie asks Porter to help her throw a party for Danny but tells her they are not close so she gives Porter money to pay for the party and beer. Danny asks Angie if she is going to fix the scar but she is not going to because it costs money which they need to be careful with. Angie reminds Danny that after the explosion Nick took great care of her and is a good man. At the party, Danny sees Nick talking to a bunch of girls and calls him out on it saying he knows Nick's secret. Nick tries to talk to Julie, but she tells him they are not doing that anymore and it's over. Danny saw Nick and Julie talking so when he tries to talk to Danny about it, he threatens to tell Angie if he ever saw the two of them together. Nick refuses to let him hold that over his head and tells Danny that the only thing that will hurt Angie is him knowing about the affair. While Julie is looking at the spot where she got attacked, Danny catches her by surprise and Julie tells him she knows he is not the one who attacked her. He asks her if the person she was seeing is the one who did it, but she thought about it and is sure he did not do it because he is not that kind of person. When Julie tells Danny she has not been able to sleep and is constantly worried the attacker will show up, he gives her their gun. That night, Susan is awakened by Julie claiming someone is outside and she is shocked that Julie has a gun. When the person walks past the window, Susan gets startled and the gun goes off. Susan looks out the window to see Katherine lying on the ground with a bullet wound on her shoulder. Hearing the gunshot, everyone runs over to Susan's and Katherine tells them Susan tried to kill her. When Nick tells Angie and Danny that Susan just shot Katherine, Danny tells them it was their gun. Since it is registered in their real name they cannot have the police investigating so Nick retrieves the gun and Angie convinces Katherine to not call the cops Katherine overhears Angie talking to her mother on a pre-paid cellphone but she lies and says its her mother-in-law. Later, Angie informs Susan that Katherine cannot be trusted and is dangerous. When Angie asks Susan if she knew where Katherine was the night of Julie's attack, Susan wonders why she would hurt Julie. Angie tells her that she just married Mike and puts the idea that since it was dark and a woman came out of the house, Katherine did not know it was Julie but thought it was Susan. Angie invites Bree and Orson over for dinner but Bree is not looking forward to it as she is not fond of Angie. Bree is surprised at how much she enjoys Angie's cooking so Nick suggests she hire Angie but Bree tells them they are not hiring. Angie is fine with it but Nick continues to push for it which angers Angie. After an awkward silence, Angie blames Nick for making them wish they never came. The next day, Bree tries to convince an Italian couple to hire her for their anniversary party but the husband does not want elegant food. When Bree finds out there will be 500 guests she lies and tells the couple she is Italian and will make a complete Italian meal. Bree tries to get Angie to give her the family recipes for the dinner she made but she does not share them with anyone but changes her mind after Bree lies about her friend having been in a fire. Later, when Angie drops by the test kitchen she notices the large amounts of food and discovers it is for a catering job. When Orson tries to give Bree jewelry, she snaps at him by telling him she wants a divorce and to stop trying to change her mind. After Bree and Angie get all their opinions of each other out in the open, Angie agrees to work for Bree and helps her with the catering job. At the local coffee shop, Julie spots Angie in line and tries to make small talk but Angie tells her she knows about the affair. Julie tries to apologize but Angie tells her not to talk to her and to avert her gaze the next time they run into each other. When the waitress brings Angie's coffee, Angie tells the waitress that Julie will be paying for it as she owes her. That night, Angie spots the waitress brushing crumbs off Nick's shirt so she tells him that from now on she will always be questioning him when he talks to a woman. Angie wants Nick to be the person he used to be as in the one who saved her life. Nick and Angie are in a bind because of some unforeseen expenses and since they do not have insurance with their current identities, they eventually settle with refusing to take assistance from government programs as they would have to give out their information. Mona speaks to them privately and tells them that she knows (at least in her belief) that the Bolens are part of the Witness Protection Program but agrees to keep it a secret. Later, after Danny's official discharge from the hospital, Mona drives the young teenager home. Upon hearing that his parents had told Mona everything about their "situation," Danny accidentally reveals to the nurse the truth about his family, not realizing that Mona had sided with a far less incriminating story about the Bolens. With Danny's confession fresh in her mind, Mona resorts to blackmailing Angie into giving her $67,000 in exchange for her silence so that she can quit her job as a nurse and start anew. When the Bolen's are only able to come up with $10,000, Mona sternly demands for Angie to reach the full amount by the end of the day or else have her family face prosecution. After Angie finishes telling Mona her entire secret, she notices the plane descending onto the street so she runs away without warning Mona. Mona turns around and is hit by the wing of the plane, dropping Angie's envelope of cash. Angie finds a note from Danny saying he went on a camping trip with Eddie. She is very upset to learn this. However, Nick feels it is good for their son to get out of the house a little, and clear his head. Angie doesn't quite agree, but she comes to terms with it. Later, at a supermarket, Angie finds Eddie at the register, and learns from him Danny didn't go on any camping trip. Instead, he went to New York to find Ana. Angie is terrified, worried that Danny might run into Patrick Logan. She is determined to go and get her son back. Angie comes up to Gabrielle and asks for Ana’s address in New York, because her son has gone off to find her. Gaby lets her know that once Danny tracks her down, Ana is gonna send him packing, and Angie could ask her herself. Angie goes to see her mother, trying to look “incognito”, but a neighbor spots her. Rose is also happy to see her child. However, she slaps Angie for being away for 18 years without ever coming to see her mother. Angie explains it was the only way they were safe from Patrick. Rose is reluctant to let Danny go because she wasn’t able to be with her grandson for such a long time, and now that he was there with her she wasn’t going to give him up so easily. Angie tells her mother the whole truth about why Danny can’t stay with her. He comes home, and sees his mother there, but tells her he isn’t going back, particularly because Rose wants him there. However, she claims she doesn’t: he should go back with his mother because she knows what’s best for him. Danny is devastated, but Rose reassures him they have a relationship and they will talk with each other all the time. Meanwhile, a neighbor of Rose asks Gabrielle who that woman is and Gabrielle informs her that it's her daughter, Angie. Iris later calls Patrick Logan and tells him that Angie is living in Fairview. Nick is not talking to Angie, as he disaproves of her telling her mother about Danny's birth father. He feels that this way they're in danger of Danny learning the truth from someone other than him. He feels like his real father, and can't risk that. Angie reassures him her mother will never say a thing, and that no matter what, Nick is Danny's father. Meanwhile, Iris Beckley, Rose's neighbor in Los Angeles, receives a call from Patrick Logan, saying he's in town, and they should meet for the trade of information. Iris reminds him of bringing the money he promised her. When they do finally meet, she tells him of Angie's whereabouts, and gets her money. However, she asks him if he's gonna do anything to Angie, because she likes Rose and wouldn't want to hear anything bad had happened to her kid. Patrick tracks Angie down to Wisteria Lane and runs over Nick, to get him out of the way. Nick then informs Angie that he will be put in a coma on purpose in order to recuperate faster, because of the swelling on his brain, meaning he’ll be out cold for a few days. Angie then goes home, and is surprised to see lighted candles everywhere. Patrick is there waiting for her, and he’s got her gun. He’s come back for revenge, and tells her he needs something that only she can provide. He doesn’t worry about her killing him in his sleep, because he knows for sure she doesn’t feel comfortable taking lives. He warns her that if she decides to run, he’ll pay Nick a little visit at the hospital. He then heads for the guest room, leaving Angie worried. Angie wakes up, and we see she’s handcuffed to the bed. She covers up her back once Patrick tells her he was admiring her scars, which are like a souvenir of the great things they accomplished together. Angie, however, is not so proud, since they killed a man. Patrick finally tells her what he needs from her: another bomb. Angie, fearing for her life, agrees to build it. Patrick shows her the material she needs, and says there’s a part missing. In the meantime, Gabrielle comes over, in order to get some help with preparing lasagna, because Carlos doesn’t like her lasagna. Patrick passes as Angie’s brother, and Angie gives Gaby the recipe. At night, Danny comes home, as he received a text message from his mother’s cell phone, but it was all a part of Patrick’s plan, who claims Danny is the part that was missing. He ties Danny up to a chair, and tells him he expects them to have a real father-son relationship after this ordeal is done with. The following day, Gaby comes by to have Angie sample the lasagna she made, and Patrick distracts Gaby as Angie cuts a piece. She manages to scribble on a note and stick it in the lasagna, and gives it back to Gabrielle, saying it’s delicious but she can’t hold on to it as she’s trying to cut on carbs. Gaby takes this to mean her food is terrible and she leaves angrily. Once she gets home, she tosses the lasagna in the garbage can. At night, she finds her girls in the kitchen eating the lasagna they took out of the trash, and Celia spits out the note, which reads "Danny and I held hostage. No cops. Get Nick." Gabrielle arrives at the hospital to tell Nick about the note Angie had written, although the nurse on duty will not allow her to his room until the next morning. Gabrielle then waits for another nurse to come to the front desk, and impersonates Angie by mimicking her distinctive New York City accent to intimidate the nurse into taking her to Nick's room. Gabrielle tells Nick that Angie and Danny are being held hostage in the house, Nick refuses to call the police, so Gabrielle agrees to drive him back to Wisteria Lane. Meanwhile, Angie has completed the bomb for Patrick Logan, and expects for her and Danny to now be set free. However Patrick Logan reveals that she will have to go to Oregon with him while Danny remains hostage at the house, so that he can be sure the bomb works. If it doesn't, he will kill them both. Patrick gives Angie time to say goodbye to Danny whilst he goes to put the bomb in the car. However, when the door is closed, he hides the bomb in a cupboard. Gabrielle and Nick pull up on the street, and plan to distract Patrick whilst Nick slips into the house. However, Gabrielle is forced to act alone when Nick, still under the influence of his medication, passes out. Gabrielle takes Susan over to Angie's house, in order for Susan to distract Patrick, which doesn't work. Gabrielle sneaks in the back to free Danny as Angie and Patrick stop in the car just down the street. Patrick reveals that he came back to punish Angie, and presses the detonator of the bomb, telling Angie she has 30 seconds to save her son. Gabrielle struggles to free Danny, as Angie runs to the house, and stops outside. She turns to face the car, and with a smirk on her face reveals the bomb is actually in the detonator. The car explodes, and Patrick is killed inside. Gabrielle then helps Angie and Nick again by giving them enough money to leave Wisteria Lane. Angie and Nick leave for Atlanta, and they send Danny to New York so he can start a new life without his parents' past chasing him. Alternate Timeline Angie ponders the consequences of her past actions should Mona ever awaken and reveal her secrets to the authorities. In her vision, Angie is placed in a correctional facility where she is being interrogated by a criminal investigator. It is revealed that Angie's real name is Angela DeLuca and that she was indirectly responsible for the murder of a local family man, named Shawn, due to her affiliation with an imposing individual by the name of "Patrick Logan", one of Angie's former lovers. As Angie is put on trial, she cryptically reveals to the court, as well as to the victim's surviving family, that the primary reason for her actions was that she was fighting for cause in which she wanted others to believe in as well. Despite her intention to cause no harm onto others, the untimely death of an innocent man along with her subsequent 18-year-long evasion from the law, have unfortunately left Angie branded as a wanted criminal. As a result, she is sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. Back in reality, Angie is informed of Mona's death to which she silently breathes with a sigh of relief - the Bolens' secret is kept safe once again, at least for now. Personality Drea de Matteo described the character as "brassy" and a "liberal New Yorker." Cherry boosted Angie as being "a smart woman who will do what she has to to protect her family." He also described her as "brilliant" and "shielded," referencing her storyline in which she is largely detached from the other women on the street. She has also been described as "icy." Within the series, Bree Hodge expresses her aversion to Angie's blunt demeanor and tactlessness. Relationships Nick Bolen Angie's husband and Danny's adoptive father. Danny Bolen Angie's son. Patrick Logan Angie's former lover and Danny's biological father. Quotations Behind Closed Doors While developing new characters for the sixth season of Desperate Housewives, series creator Marc Cherry and his writing staff strove to create a housewife who would be different from the other female characters on the series and decided upon an Italian New Yorker. Drea de Matteo, known for her role on The Sopranos, a television series about the Italian-American Mafia, was immediately offered the role. De Matteo did not know the character's name or story line when she accepted the role. The character's name was originally reported to be Angie Vitale, but it was changed to Bolen when Jeffrey Nordling was cast in the role of Angie's husband, Nick. Cherry insisted that Angie was not replacing the deceased Edie Britt character as a main housewife but would instead be the focus of the season's mystery. In November 2009, rumors that de Matteo was being released from her contract due to budgetary concerns were shot down by Cherry, who insisted that the actor would appear in 20 of the season's 23 episodes. However, de Matteo did depart from the series in May 2010 after one season. Cherry explained, "Part of the deal when we hired Drea was she was only interested in doing one season. She has a baby and is eager to get back to her life in New York." Both Drea de Matteo's performance as Angie and the character itself received warm critical reception following the sixth season premiere; however, critics noted that the Bolen mystery storyline was moving too slowly. Tanner Stransky of Entertainment Weekly said "it's great to see Drea de Matteo back on screen" and praised the new family for being "very real and very gritty." Four episodes into the season, Ken Tucker of Entertainment Weekly declared that the Bolen storyline was suffering from the lack of interaction between Angie and the other leading women, similar to the Betty Applewhite (Alfre Woodard) story line of season two. By the middle of the season, Stransky declared that he was "tired of even wondering what's up with the Bolens," as their "who-cares-anyway mystery" storyline continued to move too slowly. However, his interest in the storyline was renewed when John Barrowman joined the appeared as Patrick Logan, stating that the storyline had "finally gotten hotter and, subsequently, better." Stransky praised the "sweet vendiction" of the conclusion to Angie's storyline in the season finale. Following the announcement of de Matteo's departure, Entertainment Weekly writer Michael Ausiello reported that fans had not "warmed to" the Angie character. Trivia *Her name was originally going to be Sara Vitale. *Both De Matteo and creator Marc Cherry have joked that they would love to reveal Angie to be De Matteo's "Sopranos" character Adrianna alive and in witness protection. Category:Main characters Category:Housewives Category:Mothers Category:Criminals Category:Season 6 characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Married characters Category:Gun owners Category:Mystery characters Category:Murderers Category:Females Category:Mother of a supporting character Category:Angie's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents